Leavanny
Ash's Leavanny is the seventh Pokémon captured by Ash in Unova. Biography Edit ﻿Leavanny first appeared as a Sewaddle in BW018, when Ash and his friends were travelling through Pinwheel Forest. Ash attempted to capture Sewaddle after it attacked Pikachu, but Sewaddle ran away before he could. Sewaddle knocked Ash to the ground when the gang met Burgh. It was then revealed that Burgh was accompanying Sewaddle through the forest. Sewaddle initially disliked Ash, but came to like him once Ash protected him from an Air Slash. Sewaddle then teamed up with Pikachu to launch a Thunderbolt-Razor Leaf combo in order to scare away the Woobat. Later, Sewaddle got stuck to a wild Deerling and thrown into a river. Ash dove in to save him and the two were resuced by Burgh's Leavanny. Sewaddle was extremely grateful to Ash and allowed him to capture it. Due to the fact that Ash already had six Pokémon on his team, Sewaddle's Poké Ball sealed itself. In order to make room for Sewaddle, Ash sent Pidove to Professor Juniper's lab. In BW019, Ash wanted to meet with a Pokémon Connoisseur so they could determine how compatible he and Sewaddle were. He showed it to Burgundy, a C-Class Connoisseur. She said that Sewaddle's ability was Swarm, however she believed that Ash should have a Sewaddle with Chlorophyll and told him he had to replace it. Sewaddle then proceeded to use String Shot on her in anger. In BW021: The Lost World of Gothitelle!, Ash sent Sewaddle to Prof. Juniper's lab in exchange for Pidove. Sewaddle returned and battled against Burgh's Dwebble in BW025: Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! and defeated it. He then went on to battle his Whirlipede and evolved into Swadloon after being hit by a powerful SolarBeam, learning Energy Ball in the process. After defeating Whirlipede, Swadloon went up against Burgh's Leavanny. As Leavanny is its evolved form, Swadloon was defeated easily. In BW076: Battling the Leaf Thieves!, Swadloon evolves into a Leavanny in a battle against Iris' Emolga, and gained a habit of making clothes out of leaves. In BW085: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 1), Ash used Leavanny to battleRoxie's Koffing. Even though it was at a type-disadvantage, Leavanny managed to knock out Koffing with Energy Ball after using String Shot to spin it around. He stayed in to battle Roxie's Scolipede and got badly poisoned by Scolipede's Toxic. The battle continues in BW086: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2), where Leavanny's Energy Ball misses Scolipede and Scolipede defeated Leavanny with Sludge Bomb and Rock Tomb. In BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, Ash used Leavanny to battle against Stephan's Sawk. Despite that Sawk's attacks did barely enough damage, Leavanny's ability Swarm had got activated boosting its Bug Type moves like String Shot and X-Scissor, but was taken down by Sawk's Karate Chop. Known Moves Edit ﻿ Gallery Edit http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Sewaddle.pngLeavanny as a Sewaddle and wildhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Sewaddle1.pngLeavanny as a Sewaddlehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:352978-398.jpgAsh and Sewaddle's bondinghttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:200px-Sewaddle_String_Shot.pngUsing String Shot as a Sewaddlehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:150px-Sewaddle_Razor_Leaf.pngUsing Razor Leaf as a Sewaddlehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:352868-028.jpgUsing Bug Bite as a Sewaddlehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Swadloon_Energy_Ball.pngLeavanny as a Swadloon using Energy Ballhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Sewaddle_Rolled_Up.pngAs a Sewaddle (Rolled Up and Asleep)http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evolving_sewaddle.pngLeavanny as a Sewaddle evolvinghttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:EP736_Swadloon_evolucionando.pngLeavanny as a Swadloon evolvinghttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Leavanny.png Add a photo to this gallery Episode AppearancesEdit As a SewaddleEdit As a SwadloonEdit As a LeavannyEdit Trivia Edit *Leavanny is Ash's third Bug-type Pokémon, and also the first Grass-type that is not a Starter Pokémon. *Leavanny as a Swadloon, is Ash's seventh Pokémon to battle its evolved form. **The other six were Pikachu, Corphish, Buizel, Gliscor as a Gligar, Sceptile as a Treecko, and Snivy. ***However, he was not victorious, as the only victorious Pokémon were Pikachu, Buizel, and Snivy. *Leavanny was confirmed male in BW028, when Emolga's Attract affected him. *Leavanny as a Sewaddle, is the first of Ash's Pokémon to evolve during a Gym battle; the others were Ash's Boldore and Ash's Unfezant. **Swadloon evolved during a normal battle with Iris's Emolga. *Leavanny appears to have the same caring personality as Dawn's Togekiss. *Leavanny is Ash's second fully-evolved Unova Pokemon. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters